


Dark Passion Play

by groovyhedgehog (GroovyHedgehog)



Category: Sherlock (TV)
Genre: Bondage, M/M, Smut
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2011-11-24
Updated: 2011-11-24
Packaged: 2017-10-26 12:30:07
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,819
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/283137
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/GroovyHedgehog/pseuds/groovyhedgehog
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Sebastian usually does the taking, but this time Jim takes what he wants.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Dark Passion Play

**Author's Note:**

> Oh my god what did I write.

Sebastian sets his rifle down. Another day, another job. His bedroom doesn't look all too inviting but he starts to strip anyways, shirt riding up the definition of muscle on his chest, sliding over his arms and head. No sooner is the shirt off than he hears a whistle, whirls around to see Jim standing there in a tight shirt and tighter pants. Sebastian suppresses a growl, fights the urge to grab Jim's ass, but god does it look perfect in those pants, round, firm, screaming for Sebastian's calloused fingers do dig deep and bruise. That little slut knows exactly how to press Sebastian's buttons and before Sebastian can make a move, Jim has him pinned with those poisonous eyes of his. Suddenly, Sebastian's mouth is dry.

 _"What?"_ he demands, body rigid from the tension, a coil ready to spring.

"Mm, Sebby, _more_ please. _Now."_

Sebastian flushes white hot--blushing so hard his skin turns a burning pale--and he can't resist. Not Jim's voice, as velvet and intoxicating as it is, compelling and sickeningly sweet. Not those words. Sebastian starts unbuckling his belt, slides it easily from his waist, revels in the feel of Jim's eyes devouring his lean body. Fingers fumble with his buttons (Sebastian isn't good at teasing) and he lets his pants fall unceremoniously to the floor, followed immediately by his army green boxer-briefs. Jim whistles again appreciatively, slinks closer, runs a taunting finger over Sebastian's chest, eyes running along the long cock hanging so nakedly between Sebastian's legs, base tucked in a tuft of blonde. Sebastian bites his lip because he swears he can feel Jim's eyes grazing over his cock like fingers and it's making all the heat rush downward.

"On your bed like a _good_ boy," Jim murmurs, his voice caressing Sebastian's collar-bone, making him shudder.

Sebastian glares, eyes like daggers that Jim is never afraid of, just seems to bask in, but really Sebastian can't resist and soon Jim is binding his hands over his head in chains and _bloody hell_ he can hear the clanking of the metallic links like cruel, torturous laughter. The sudden appearance of those chains is almost too much. Sebastian groans, voice dragged over vocal chords long and hard, and Jim pulls the chains tight across his chest and pulls them taut up the crack of his ass, strings his arms so they're crossed immovably over his head, forcing his chest outward wantonly and fucking _bloody hell_ he feels so dangerous, like an animal chained, a killer in shackles, and he growls before he can stop himself. Jim laughs, encourages it with a breathy _good!_ and Sebastian feels his blood catch on fire.

"We'll have to muzzle you, won't we?" Jim teases, but the moan that Sebastian fights down ensures his fate. Jim finds a gag and ties it tight, forcing Sebastian's mouth open, lips parted, teeth in desperation to just bite something, _anything,_ and he bites down hard on the gag. He thrashes against the chains but they hold fast, jingle when he moves and he feels their weight on his skin and fuck it makes him so

 _"...hard._ Good boy," Jim licks Sebastian's ear, nips playfully at it, and Sebastian growls again, settling into his fate, kneeling on his bed with arms tied above by whatever Jim has rigged up and chest bound by chains and so forcefully exposed.

Jim makes a show of undressing, so much more a tease than Sebastian could ever hope to be, and _god_ Sebastian's cock is already so hard, hot and throbbing and so rigid as it rises upward, pleading for attention. Jim climbs on the bed in front of Sebastian the _teasing whore_ and wiggles out of those tight pants, wiggles that ass right in front of Sebastian's face. Sebastian growls and lurches forward, so hungry and his teeth desperate to sink into that perfect curve of skin. He _needs_ to grab Jim and shove him into the sheets and fuck him all night, can't exist without it, but those fucking chains are pinching his skin and feeding his erection and holding him so tight, caging him, imprisoning him like a goddamn animal. Jim's pet. Jim's dangerous, lethal pet. He growls _James_ through the gag but the name is muffled, reduced to a visceral cry of utter desperation. Jim slides down his underwear slowly, cloth dragging against flesh, and Sebastian almost chokes on the air he's gulping down his throat and then, _then_ Jim leans over, exposes the span of skin between his ass and balls, which dangle obscenely between the hard lines of Jim's thighs. Sebastian almost comes right then and there but he can't yet. He moans.

Jim, _wicked, beautiful_ Jim, laughs and glances over his shoulder and Sebastian can't take that dark look, so heavy with the promise of so much more.

"Do you want me, Sebby?"

Sebastian nods frantically, strains against his binds with a grunt and they jingle so loud it echoes in his ears, his head, reverberates in his bones.

"Tonight I'm making all of you mine." Jim smirks, backing until his bare ass presses against Sebastian's throbbing erection and he rubs it up and down his ass until Sebastian swears into his gag. _Fuck fuck fuck fuck._ "I already made _everything else_ mine and now I'm going to take that tight, hard ass of yours." Sebastian tries to blink through the red he's seeing. "Mmm, my tiger. Deadly tiger. All mine and no one else's. You kill for me. You come for me." Jim catches Sebastian's cock between his ass cheeks and rubs drags skin against skin until Sebastian can feel his heat slide down, between Jim's legs, along his long, slender erection. "Oh, Sebastian..."

  
Sebastian's hips buck desperately on their own but no friction is rewarded to him; Jim pulls away and laughs, the little shit, and Sebastian whines through his gag. Jim's denial only makes Sebastian harder until it's too painful to even breathe because air burns its way through his lungs, thick and suffocating. Jim turns and slides close to Sebastian, runs his fingers down Sebastian's chest, fingernails digging and leaving red welts in their wake. Sebastian hisses a  _fuck_ through his gag that loses itself in translation. God what does he have planned. Sebastian's pulse flares because it could be _anything,_ but Jim slides between Sebastian's legs until their cocks drag painfully against each other and Sebastian straddles Jim's hips. The world swims and Sebastian feels suspended, weak from the blood draining from his arms, the lust consuming his mind and hazing it until he can't see anything, just _feel_ how hot Jim is beneath him. Sebastian's hips thrust forward because he needs to grind against Jim's cock but Jim, _fucking Jim_ makes a little sound _oh,_ disappointment lacing that silken voice, and follows with a _tisk tisk Sebby you're being so very desperate._ Sebastian does hear Jim moan, just a little, and bloody hell he wants more, but instead his body stops moving and he uses every last fragment of his will, but he stops.

"Don't you want me to fill you up? Hm? Don't you want to feel me deep, Sebby? Because I know you do. I know you want me where no one else goes. Because you're mine. _All mine."_

Sebastian tenses. It isn't something he's used to. He's never had someone _in him_ before. He always does the fucking. His eyes lock with Jim's, burning, molten, hungry because he's just discovered something he never he knew he wanted and _fuck_ he needs it now, needs it like air, like water, like life and death. Jim smirks and moves his hips upward, rubbing his heat and lubed fingers against Sebastian's ass and _bloody fuck_ it feels like perfection and sin rolled into one. Sebastian growls, grinding hard against Jim because he's done with the teasing and he needs it now before he dies of want, and Jim obliges.

 _Fuck,_ his mind screams as Jim pushes, slowly, tormentingly, slides in, inch by inch until Jim's cock is buried to the hilt and Sebastian can feel himself stretched painfully and something deep inside brushes against his prostrate. Sebastian's body shudders and he pants and for a moment they're both still. Jim's hands press against Sebastian's chest, which still arches provocatively, begging, aching to be touched, and god he's never felt so gorgeous before, especially when Jim whispers _beautiful_ in his ear.

Sebastian can't wait any longer and his body trembles as he rocks his hips, letting Jim slide out to the tip before he thrusts hard back down, burying Jim's heat, and he does this again, body jerking with the first of his attempts. Jim's cock finds its way back in with difficulty and Sebastian groans, but he wants more, wants it because he always thrists for a challenge, and then his muscles loosen and give way to the burning inside. Soon he moves with the rhythm of hunger, driven by the racing pulse of his heart, and he takes Jim over and over, growls deep and throaty with every thrust. Every thrust rubs Jim against a place inside that draws out the crudest of noises from Sebastian, makes his cock dance against Jim's stomach, leaving a trail of pre-cum. For a time, Sebastian surrenders to the instinctual pounding and just feels the way Jim fills him, presence marking Sebastian from deep within, but then Jim moans loud--a squeeze of muscles around Jim's cock--and Sebastian _has to look,_ has to memorize the way Jim's lips part as he pants, whimpers, moans, how Jim's chest plummets with every breath, how his shoulders and cheeks and arms flush red from sex and how _oh god how_ Jim lays back in the blankets, arches his body and relinquishes everything to Sebastian.

The sight rips through Sebastian and one last howl catches in his throat, nearly tears it raw, and he comes all over Jim's stomach. He thrusts frantically downward as blinding white-blue slams into every corner of Sebastian's mind and even _that_ bursts from the intensity of feeling, _every feeling,_ the essence of their bodies and souls flooding and mingling and latching onto each other. His muscles convulse through the orgasm, grip Jim's cock until Sebastian hears the hissing moan of his name on Jim's lips and feels hot, wet melting him deep inside, spilling out as the body beneath tenses and writhes in a marriage of agony and bliss. Sebastian rides the waves to completion, milks Jim for everything, then falls lax against the chains that still bind his arms over his head.

Jim grasps for something--the controls to what Sebastian assumes was a harness--and something snaps. Sebastian falls limp against Jim, who _purrs_ and Sebastian groans weakly at the noise vibrating in Jim's chest. The gag comes off and his lips immediately devour whatever skin is closest, moaning _James_ with every breath.


End file.
